Avatar Titan Volume II
by TerrorKing10
Summary: Sequel to Volume I. Two years have past since the Hundred Year War came to an end. But for our heroes, their troubles are far from over. They have only just begun. ON HIATUS


**Hey everybody! It's been a while since I've gotten back into the swing of writing stories more frequently.** **It's finally here, the sequel to Avatar Titan!** **You as excited to see the sequel as much as I am? Edgar H. Sutter, I know** _ **you**_ **are! Well, look no further than this brand new fanfic!** **I would've had this uploaded sooner, believe me, I really could've, but a lot of stuff happened this year that's kept me occupied for a long while. Being a college student doesn't leave much for free time, but I kept my promise.**

 **And now for a few quick facts:**

 **This story takes place two years after the Hundred Year War, so to be clear, two years has passed in both the Avatar universe and the dc-verse, so characters are two years older.**

 **Some chapters are likely to end up looking kinda short, key word: some. But in retrospect, this is good because once I'm finished with exams, I'll be able to post chapters more frequently.**

 **In the previous story (unlike the actual series) Aang achieved the ability of flight. He learned it the same way Legend of Korra season 3 character Zaheer learned from Guru Laghima. Only difference being Aang's true lover didn't die for him to achieve it. Thank goodness. Also, Sokka got his space-sword and boomerang back thanks to Raven. He's gonna need both for what's to come.**

 **I'm not yet sure how long I intend this story to be, but it'll depend on chapter lengths and possible additional plotting. I'll have Edgar H. Sutter's help for that.**

 **That's all for now folks. So, let's get into the big story I promised for. This is "Avatar Titan: Volume II"!**

* * *

 **Chapter ONE**

 **Ambush: Part 1**

Jump City was a place that would appear to be a typical, calm, peaceful city. If only that were so but it wasn't. This town had an unnatural habit of being the target of aliens, monsters, super-villains, supernatural entities, and any other type of activity that you would mostly find in a comic book. Fortunately, Jump City was protected by five unique teenage heroes; an ex-sidekick named Robin, an extra-terrestrial named Starfire, a changeling named Beast Boy, a demi-machine man named Cyborg, and a dark mage named Raven. Together they formed the Teen Titans, and with their unique skills and attributes, they acted as Jump City's protectors.

The Titans have had many adventures in their time. In fact, they had saved the entire universe on at least one occasion and just recently, they had saved an entire alternate world. Far away, in a dimension unlike any other, there existed a world that was divided in four Nations: the Water Tribe, the Earth Kingdom, the Fire Nation, and the Air Nomads. Each nation is culturally unique and associated with one bending technique: waterbending, earthbending, firebending, and airbending, respectively. An even distribution of power among the four nations preserved balance in the world, and a fall or increase in the strength of one nation can engender a disruptive imbalance.

Several factors determine the prosperity of the four nations, such as political balance, economic success, societal order, and spirituality. In recent history, one of the greatest threats to global stability was the Hundred War, in which the Fire Nation sought to dominate the other nations using military force. One of the Titan's most dangerous enemies, Slade, took interest in this world for reasons unknown and ventured into the world with the teenage heroes hot on his heels. It was there that the Titans met an extraordinary boy named Aang, and with the help of him and his courageous friends, Katara, Sokka, Toph and Zuko, the Teen Titans ended the hundred year war and took down the tyrannous Fire Lord Ozai.

* * *

It had been two years since the end of the Hundred Year War. Team Avatar was still on their job for the peacemakers of the world. It was their job. But during the two years, a lot has happened.

For a good start, Aang and Katara had become a set of lovebirds. They had bonded very well and seemingly inseparable (at least to the public). They had been doing so well together that it would be no surprise if they would get married by in seven years or so.

The rest of the team were going through changes too. Since becoming Fire Lord, Zuko had turned much of the Fire Nation for the better. Much of the nation had forgotten the war at that point and those that didn't forgave the other nations. Furthermore, they forgave Zuko for going against them during the war time, so there's a bonus.

Toph had been going through a lot too. Since she had discovered the great art of metalbending, she had opened her own school to pass it down to other earthbenders and give birth to the first generation of metalbenders.

Sokka had been doing some serious training with his master and was becoming a pretty great swordsman. He did manage to get a new sword too, which was good since he could never find his space sword after it fell off the airship, but it could never truly replace his former beauty.

Of course, despite the many changes that took place, no one forgot about the five unique individuals that played the part in helping Team Avatar end the war; the Teen Titans. A group of young superheroes from another dimension who were on a mission to find and capture a dangerous criminal known as Slade, who formed an alliance with the Fire Nation to achieve a goal unknown to many, even Azula and Ozai.

* * *

 **(Night time in Ba Sing Se)**

The night sky gleamed over the city of Ba Sing Se; within the upper ring was the mansion home of Team Avatar. Inside, the young heroes asleep in their rooms, with Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Zuko, Mai, Ty Lee, Suki, Haru, Teo, Pipsqueak, the Duke, Sneers, Longshot and Smellerbee resting peacefully in their beds. Suddenly though, the Avatar's lemur, Momo awoke with a squeak as his owner's room had become slightly brighter while he lay in his bedding. He scurried over to the window, with his eyes widening in fright upon what he saw: a large, bright portal right beside the mansion. Immediately horrified by the portal's presence, he raced over to his owner's bed, crying out in fear as he desperately tried to awaken him.

"Uh…" Aang groaned as his eyelids slowly opened. While Momo kept calling out to him, the portal suddenly vanished into the thin night air, "Momo…?" Aang muttered as he was still tired, yawning loudly while he managed to sit up in his bed, "What's wrong, buddy?" he asked the winged-lemur, having heard his distressed cries for attention. He scurried back over to the window, just as Aang turned to climb out of his bed, getting on his feet before he walked over. "Did you see pygmy pumas or something?" he asked the lemur as he placed his left hand on the window, not seeing a thing outside except the soothing night sky.

Momo couldn't believe that portal appeared to have vanished, especially since it was giving off a light that would be enough to awake half a neighbourhood. He squeaked and chattered to his owner, but he couldn't understand what exactly was troubling him. Suddenly, the young Avatar's stomach began to rumble loudly, drawing his attention away from the lemur.

"Maybe we could both use a late night snack…" he suggested for the both of them, making the lemur whine in frustration before he picked him up off the window ceil.

Elsewhere atop the mansion roof, standing upon the roof were ten strange figures, and flamboyantly dressed ones at that. A big tall hairy fellow wearing big boots and black spandex, a skinny guy in a red jumpsuit, a guy with a helmet that made it look like he only had one big eye, a kid that was wearing what could be passed off as a Dracula costume, a girl clad in red white and blue with wings on her back, another guy in a yellow and black jumpsuit with an 'H' on his chest and wielded a hexagon-shaped shield, a pair of twins; one boy and one girl, both have blond hair and blue eyes, the boy with one line shaved across his temples and the girl had hers in a ponytail. He wore multiple earrings. They both wore a white shirt, black pants, boots, red suspenders and black fingerless gloves. The boy wore a padlock on a chain around his neck. There was also a bald toddler wearing goggles and black pyjamas.

Finally, a female who's attire consisted of a green kimono with light green trim along the edges, her sleeves long enough to cover her hands, while the bottom was cut short enough it could be considered a skirt, showing off a well-developed set of legs. Wrapped tightly around her waist was a light-green obi showing off a near-hourglass figure, she had black boots with green trim that stopped just below her knees, her long ebony hair was tied down in two long ponytails tied at the bottom with light green ribbons. Most interesting though was the white cat-like mask that covered all of her face, light green diamond-shaped eyes lined with black lines and pink highlights to the sides, black and pink highlights above serving as eyebrows, a pair of pointed cat ears jutting upward, and a large Cheshire cat smile on her face denoting her name.

The women in the mask placed a scanner over her eyes; she switched on the x-ray function to see through the roof above Aang's room. A green crosshair was placed over the Avatar's head, the words _**INITIATE MISSION**_ flashing red from the bottom.

"Target acquired," she said before turning to her teammates, "Time to engage."

* * *

"I think there's some leftover seaweed noodles in the fridge." Aang said as he made a beeline for the kitchen with Momo perched on his shoulder, squeaked in response, still distressed as to what he had seen earlier. "Come on, Momo," Aang pleaded "You know I don't speak lemur…" he told him as he couldn't understand what was troubling his furry companion. Aang flew over to the refrigerator and just as he opened it, the nine shadowy figures snuck in, right before the doors closed.

The Avatar reached inside, and while he pulled out a bowl of seawood noodles, Momo took notice of two broad-shouldered figures walking along the other side of the kitchen counter. He squeaked in alarm, taking refuge into Aang's clothes. "Momo, what's wrong?" he asked, standing up with the bowl in his right hand.

"The noodles are mine," he pointed out, "I'll get you a snack too," he told him, reaching back into the fridge. "I think I saw some walnuts in he-" Aang cuts off his own sentence when he suddenly heard footsteps behind him, causing him to widen her eyes and turn around instantly, only to see nothing there. "H-Hello?" he stuttered, lighting up a ball of fire upon his left hand as he raised it into the air in an attempt to see more clearly, but couldn't locate the source of the noise. Momo chattered in fear, crying out.

Don't worry, buddy…" he reassured, letting the fire in his hand go out, "Maybe it is just Toph out for a-" Before he could finish her suggestion, a muscular beared-man leaped up into his and the lemur's view as he was about to smash his large fists down onto them. "WHOA!" Aang gasped, jumping off to the side, dropping the bowl of noddles in the process while holding onto Momo as he somersaulted across the ground, making the man miss his target.

Another muscular, but blonde, man leapt at Aang, who dodged by floating into the air and out of his reach. Before Aang to counter attack, a hexagon-shaped disk struck him knocking him out of the air and falling onto the floor in a heap. As Aang stood back up, the one-eyed one started shooting lasers at him from said one eye, forcing Aang to run. He was suddenly grabbed by the back of his tunic by the female twin and lifted off his feet. "Where do ya think yer goin', sugar?" she asked with a coy smirk.

Aang immediately reacted by spinning with his airbending and throwing the buff girl aside, into her twin brother and the bearded man. He got into bending stance as he backed away slowly, "Who are you people? What do you-?" he stopped his next question the moment he bumped into something behind him. Before he could even react, he felt a hand on his body, pinching him just above his left shoulder, causing him to suddenly keel over, falling onto the ground in a heap as he fainted. Momo cried out for him in immediate worry as the Cheshire-masked woman who caused Aang to pass out loomed over them, and was joined by the other nine intruders.

"Target acquired," she stated slowly in a successful tone.

Gizmo snorted "That was way too easy. The little clodbrain didn't know what hit him."

Momo continued to cry out for his human friend as he lied face down upon the floor. The muscular blond boy then picked him up, slinging him over his left shoulder.

"Can you believe this little runt's the _big bad_ 'Avatar' who supposedly saved the world?" Private HIVE mocked.

"Ah know, right?" Billy Numerous asked rhetorically, "This puny little varmit don't look strong enough to save stamps."

"Not much of a work out, wouldn't you agree, Sister Tuppence?" the blond boy asked in a Southern accent.

Tuppence replied in the same accent, "Ah here ya, Brother Tommy."

Angel got a better look of Aang and a coy smile came across her face, "He is kinda cute though…in a little, goofy kinda way."

"Looks can be deceiving," Cheshire told them seriously, getting their attentions. " _You_ should all know that by now. Regardless, Slade ordered us to bring him this boy for a reason. One which we'll be well-versed on soon enough." She explained. "Now come," she beckoned to the others, "We should make haste before anyone else arrives," she advised. The others nodded in agreement, following Cheshire as they all headed towards an exit, with the Avatar in tow.

Momo began screeching loudly once again, catching the attentions of the intruders as Gizmo glared at him in annoyance. "Would somebody shut that little rat-monkey up?!" he pleaded to no one in particular.

"Allow me," Mammoth obliged eagerly as he stalked over to Momo, who was paralyzed under the giant's predatory gaze. But before he could inflict any form of harm to the lemur, his head was suddenly frozen in a block of ice. The villains were surprised by this; they turned to the source of the attack and saw Zuko, Katara, Sokka and Toph.

"Let him go!" Katara demanded as she sent a wave of water from a fountain at the enemies, while Toph sent a boulder out and Zuko launched fire blasts from his fists at the villains. However, Gizmo pressed a button and projected an energy shield to protect himself and his associates from the elemental attacks. Gizmo fired an optical energy blast at the members of Team Avatar. Zuko quickly formed a shield of fire to block the attack, but it still packed enough power to knock him backwards and hitting a wall with a grunt, just as the others joined in on the counterattack. Toph built up a small earth wall to block a barrage of energy blasts sent at them by Gizmo's tech, enabling him and her friends to get behind a pillar for cover.

"What do they want with Aang?!" Sokka asked.

"Fighting now, questions later!" Toph barked at him.

The rest of Team Avatar all burst out the doors, seeing the scene for themselves.

"What's with all the racket?!" Smellerbee asked exasperated before she saw the unfamiliar group in the living room, also noticing Aang there with them, unconscious still.

"Katara, what's happening?!" Suki yelled out.

"These guys are trying to kidnap Aang!" the waterbender responded "We have to stop them!"

"So much for the element of surprise," Private HIVE noted bluntly realizing that the other Titans had woken up.

"Back-up plan," Cheshire stated. "Attack pattern: Alpha!"

Mammoth rose his fists above his head and slammed them against the floor, sending a large shockwave towards Team Avatar, forcing them to scatter to avoid the attack. The shockwave blasted a hole through the mansion in the process.

"We can't let them take him…" the waterbender said with a grunt as she sat up.

"They won't," Haru assured his friend before the two opposing sides spread out to fight separate targets.

Zuko confronted Kid Wykkyd, who proved to be a very trickey opponent indeed. Grunting in pain as he took a kick to the gut, Zuko lashed out with a fire blast, but the target….teleported away, before reappearing a few feet away from Zuko. Zuko launched another fire blast, but Kid Wykkyd ported away again, and again and again as Zuko tried to get a beat on him.

Haru earthbends rock disks at Mammoth's face. The juggernaut put up his thick arms to keep the rocks from hitting him there and charged towards the earthbender, but Pipsqueak blocked his path.

Pipsqueak tackled Mammoth like a football player and the two grappled almost in even strength. Mammoth hit Pipsqueak in the abdominal region with his knee. Using his considerable strength, Mammoth was able to stop Pipsqueak's assault faster than he thought. As Pipsqueak doubled over in pain, Mammoth grinned in delight before bringing his fists down on his head, driving him into the floor. But Mammoth's assault didn't end there as he grabbed him by the legs and used him as a baseball bat to hit Sneers and Longshot.

See-more fired a gluey substance from his eye that pinned Suki, The Duke, Smellerbee and Teo, but Ty Lee's acrobatic manoeuvrability allowed her to evade the attacks. Cartwheeling her way behind See-more, she performed her signature chi blocking technique.

"What the-?!" was all See-more could say before his numb body fell to the floor in a heap. Ty Lee giggled at her handiwork before dodging a punch from Tuppence.

Billy snuck up behind Sokka and pulled at his underwear, giving him a wedgie as he cried out, "ATOMIC WEDGIDE! HEHEHEHEHE!" he laughed as Sokka clenched his teeth to keep a pained cry pinned in his throat.

"Dog-pile on the ponytail-head!" One of the Billy clones cried out in a thick southern accent. The clones yee-hawed as they all jumped and dog-piled on top of Sokka, multiplying even more to make sure he was well and truly crushed under their combined weight.

Toph found herself getting chased by Gizmo, whose backpack had turned into a metal spider-legs armed with a minigun. Bullets flew after her, which she answered with rock projectiles; neither could land a hit though.

"Give it up, dirt for brains!" Gizmo shouted, "I've got enough firepower to level this stinkin' place!"

"Says the pint-sized runt who's actually yet to hit me!" Toph retorted, bending up a rock pillar to block Gizmo's attack.

"Stay still and I will!" Gizmo yelled.

"Yeah, lemme think about it," Toph said pretending to ponder, "Nope."

Her earthbending allowed her to sense Tommy and Tuppence moving in on her, but she jumped up and using their heads as springboards before kicking off them and leaping over Gizmo, before settling onto his back with child-like curiosity. "You've got yourself some pretty neat pyjamas, don't you kid?" the blind earthbender asked with a crazed grin "What's _this_ button do?" she asked as he plucked the video game controller off his chest that resembled a Gamecube controller and started fiddling with the joystick and buttons.

"Ah! Hey! Get off my back you cludge-head!" Gizmo cried as he tried to reach around to his back, Toph cackled mischievously as she made his robot legs stomp around randomly before running off in an odd direction, then taking to the side of the mansion and climbing upward like a giant spider. "Somebody get this scuz-monkey off my back!" he cried as he tried to wrest back control, only for Toph to hold the controller out of his admittedly-short reach each time.

Mai grabbed a handful of darts and fired them at Private HIVE, who easily blocked them with his shield. Cheshire's sleeves fell back, a set of gleaming silver claws set onto her forearms and gleaming menacingly. She and Mai, the latter now wielding a pair of sai, clashed, blocking each other's respective weaponry.

Cheshire struck toward Mai, the latter sidestepped and leaped over the masked woman's head, landing in a battle stand as she turned around and stalked over to her.

"You fight with a lot of discipline." Cheshire said in an impressed tone.

"Does that mean you can't handle me?" Mai challenged as she pointed her sai at her opponent.

Cheshire growled angrily behind her mask at that comment before rushing at her again with her claws. Mai twirled around dodging the attack and threw a blow of her own, the sharp weapons clashed against each other creating some sparks as they did. Too concentrated in the wrestling of their upper bodies, Cheshire used her free right claw to swipe at Mai, who barely managed to dodge backwards, but the attack still ripped her sleeve and left behind three claw marks with some blood seeping out.

Mai gaped in shock before glaring daggers at her masked adversary. She rushed towards her with vengeance written on her face.

"Angel, take the Avatar!" Cheshire ordered to the winged girl before her fight with Mai continued.

Angel nodded as she held Aang over her shoulder and made her way for the hole, only for Katara to block her path. The young waterbender had the liquid floating around her, firing ice projectiles at Angel.

Her dense wings enlarged and smashed the shards into bits before leaping out through the hole with Aang in tow. Her wings shrunk back to normal size, preparing to escape from the scene. Just then however, Katara leapt out of the hole, with water tendrils on either arm.

"Aang, I'm coming!" she yelled out as she caught Angel with her right tendril to her surprise, before jumping down to the ground and slamming her down onto the water of a small pond and causing her to drop Aang. She then froze the water while Angel was stunned, but she quickly recovered, leaping away in the nick of time, having only her left leg get frozen in ice.

"Guess it's time I called in the big guns," Angel realized before pulling out a communicator. It made Katara think about the T-Communicator she and her friends received except this one was hexagon-shaped and had an 'H' instead of a 'T'.

Pressing a button, a portal appeared in front of Katara, and stepping out of the portal, to the waterbender's shock, were three giant monster-like beings. Each were somewhere between twelve and fifteen feet tall and about six feet wide. One was made of plain grey stone and had glowing red eyes. Another was compose of dripping purple sludge and had large green blister-like eyes on the top of its head, positioned just above its large, gaping mouth. The third was made primarily of sparking blue electrical charge surrounding a black inner framework, with a glowing red object like a computer motherboard in the center of its "head", slightly resembling a face.

"This night keeps getting weirder and weirder," Katara groaned.

 **End of first chapter.**

 **Not bad for a first chapter, don't you think. Part 2 will come out as soon as I get the chance to write it out. I ask you all for your patience as I'll be busy with my exams and'll be focusing most of my time in studying for November's examinations. I promise longer chapters in the future when I have the time.**

 **Til then, please read and review and I'll see you soon.**


End file.
